


The Blue Zinnia That Killed Me

by starstruck_platforms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: Unrequited love has its consequences.Prompt: slow but deadly
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Haikyuu Horror Week





	The Blue Zinnia That Killed Me

When I woke up this morning, it began with excruciating lung pain. My body wouldn't let me rest from coughing, it hurt so much.

It stopped when a bloodied flower petal landed onto my lap.

I pick it up, confused. Did that come out of me? How did a flower petal get stuck in my throat?

"Shouyou, can I come in? Are you sick?" my mom asks, knocking on my door. I throw the petal into my trash can and get out of bed.

"I'm fine mom! Don't come in!"

"Alright."

When I got to school, my body began to react in a strange way again; but it was way less painful.

"Morning Kageyama."

"Hey. Let me guess, you want to toss?"

"Duh!" We ran outside to our usual spot. Well, I did. He walked.

A few minutes into it, Kageyama comments, "Your cheeks are red. You sick?"

He saw my blush?! "Um, no. Must be the heat, ya know. With climate change, and stuff."

"That made no sense."

"Neither do you, but I don't complain." I mutter. "Hah?"

"Nothing."

After morning club ended, the coughing began again in first period. I tried to cover my mouth with my sleeve, but it still drew attention to me.

"Hinata, why don't you go to the nurse? That's an awful cough you got there." the teacher says.

"Th-Thank you." I manage to say between coughing. Instead of the nurse, I ran to the restroom.

I lock myself into a stall and punch my chest. My eyes are getting wet from the physical—and emotional— pain.

What is this?! I want it to stop, god please...

The same blue flower petal falls into the toilet. Then, another one floats down next to it.

I should go to the doctor about this.

When I go back to class, my friend asks, "Are you good dude?"

I nod with a grin. "Yeah. Just a coughing fit, that's all."

"Alright."

"You were acting weird." Kageyama says.

I freeze from his remark. "Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"That. You've been stuttering lately."

"Oh. I just had a nightmare last night, it left me jumpy." I burrow my hands into my pockets. Why do I have to have a crush on the meanest person ever?

"See you tomorrow Kageyama."

"Later." When we parted ways, I got on my bike and rode to my house as fast as I could. I need to tell mom, or she will catch on eventually.

I park my bike and walk inside. "I'm home."

Natsu runs towards me and pulls on my hand. "Can we play volleyball? Please?"

"Maybe later Natsu. I need to talk to mom about something."

She frowns and asks, "What's wrong Shouyou? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine." I gently remove my hand from her grasp and walk to my mom's room.

"Mom? Can I come in?" I ask, knocking on her door.

"Come on in Shouyou." I walk in and sit onto the nearest chair.

"Do you need something dear?"

"Um, can you take me to the doctor? I don't feel so good." I doubt she would believe me if I said I have been coughing up flower petals throughout the day.

She gets out of bed and walks over to me, starting by checking my temperature. "I don't have a fever mom. It's just my throat."

"Strep?"

"Maybe."

"We can go in the morning."

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Already? You haven't had dinner yet."

"I'm not hungry." I leave her room and lock myself in mine. When I crash into bed, I hear a small conversation occur between her and Natsu.

"Mama, what's wrong with Shouyou?"

"He's just sick dear."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes. Go wash up for dinner Natsu, please."

"Okay!"

I hope I get better.

* * *

"It's not looking good, Mrs. Hinata." the doctor says, looking at his monitor with a raised brow.

"What's wrong? Did you find the solution?" my mom asks, clutching onto my hand tightly.

Hesitantly, the doctor turns the monitor towards us, showing the x-ray. "I'm afraid this isn't simple strep throat. Your son has contracted Hanahaki Disease."

Hanahaki?

"What is that?"

"Hanahaki is also known as Flower Disease. It occurs from unrequited love, but it's extremely rare."

Unrequited love...this is because of my stupid crush on Kageyama?!

"This isn't right...it can't be..." I murmur, concealing my face with my hands. I refuse to believe it.

"What's going to happen?"

"He will at least regurgitate one or two flower petals a day, eventually leading up to him regurgitating an entire flower. Shouyou, can you tell me how long this has been happening?"

I look at him for a moment and wipe away my tears. "I-It started yesterday morning."

"How many petals?"

"Two."

He gives me a tissue box. "All in one day?"

"Mhm." I blow into a tissue, and Mom takes one too.

"Is this disease preventable?" she asks.

"Yes. We can schedule an appointment to get the infection removed, or his feelings will be returned before it's too late."

"Will I go back to normal after the surgery?" I ask.

"The only difference is that your feelings for this individual will disappear."

My heart sank from his reply. I don't want that!

"How long does he have?" Mom asks.

"Two weeks at the most."

No! My feelings for him...it will feel different. Everything will be different if I get that surgery!

"What are your available times?"

"No! I don't want it!" I shout, standing up with clenched fists.

"Your life is at risk. This is the safest option."

I shake my head. "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY FEELINGS AWAY FROM ME LIKE THIS!"

"Shouyou, don't shout. This is hard for me too dear."

"YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU NEVER WILL!" I yell before running out of the room. I can barely hear my mom call my name.

I run out to the parking lot and sit next to her car. Like I could ever drop my feelings for Kageyama. I have always felt this way towards him, it would never be the same if I got that surgery.

_"Hack!"_ Oh god, not here!

My body went numb as I coughed out blood, and eventually the petals. The blood stained the concrete and the blue fronds. It was three this time.

My body is in pain. The esophagus, the lungs, and most importantly: the heart.

My phone vibrates in my back pocket. Crap, I forgot to text the team about my doctor's appointment.

**_💙 Kageyama 💙_ **

**_Hinata, where the hell are you? Daichi and Suga are getting worried._ **

**_I had a doctor's appointment, I'm sorry!_ **

**_ugh, you're hopeless_ **

**_You're mean! A lot happened this morning, I'm sorry 🥺_ **

**_don't use that stupid emoji_ **

**_hurry up. i don't want to toss to a wall._ **

**_I don't know if I can hurry up..._ **

**_But I'll try_ **

**_Hinata, are you okay_ **

Tears fall onto my screen.

**_..._ **

**_what's wrong_ **

**_talk to me_ **

I leave him on read, and drop my phone. A piece of the screen protector cracks.

**_Hinata?_ **

I can't do this. How can I? It's not like he will ever return my feelings. 

My emotions are forbidden, but I don't want them to go away.

"Are you ready Shouyou?" Mom asks.

"Did you schedule the surgery?"

"Yes. Don't argue with me over it, it's final."

"Okay." I pick up my phone and she unlocks the car, allowing me into the backseat.

She gets into the driver's seat, and began our route home.

"Shouyou, I want to make a deal with you."

"Like what?"

"If you are able to get your crush to fall in love with you by next week, I'll call off the surgical removal."

My eyes widened from her offer. "What?! You're insane!"

"It's possible Shouyou."

"I'd rather die than date him."

"The reason you're dying is because you aren't dating him!" she shouts, giving me chills.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes with a sigh.

"I-It's okay.”

“Did you throw up today?”

"A few minutes before you showed up."

Her swollen red eyes amplify in the rearview mirror, and then they get sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." This is all my fault.

"I love you Shouyou, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"So, is that a deal?"

"Can I think about it?"

"It’s too late for that. Shouyou, we're going to go back home."

"Why? I'm fine."

"The doctor instructed you to stay home until surgery."

"But what about practice?"

"You aren't going anywhere Shouyou, you have to rest."

This is all my fault. This stupid disease is ruining my life! And then it will all come crashing down again after the surgery.

Will I even remember that I previously had the biggest crush ever on the meanest setter ever?

We got home, and the first thing I did when I opened my bedroom door was bursting into tears. Only Mom could hear me, as Natsu was off at school.

My phone vibrated again, and it was Daichi this time.

**_💥 Daichi 💥_ **

**_Hey Hinata. I just wanted to check on you, since Kageyama told me about the doctor's appointment._ **

**_I'm sorry for not telling you first! I had a crowded morning 😖_ **

**_It's alright!_ **

**_Are you going to be at school today?_ **

**_I wish I was 😔_ **

**_Daichi, I have something to confess_ **

**_What is it Hinata?_ **

**_I have Hanahaki Disease. Do you know what that is?_ **

**_No, I don't. Is it serious?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_My mom won't let me go to school_ **

**_Jeez, is it that bad?_ **

**_Not right now, but it will._ **

**_Want me to come visit after school? Do you need anything?_ **

Kageyama, but that would be weird.

**_No, I'll be fine 😊_ **

**_Alright!_ **

Now that Daichi knows, god knows when it will reach Kageyama's ears.

**_By the way, Kageyama misses you. I could tell during practice._ **

My cheeks get hot from Daichi's last text. Why would he miss me?!

* * *

Days have gone by since I have last seen Hinata. Since I last saw his smile. Since I last heard him say my name.

"Kageyama, Asahi and I are going over to Hinata's. Wanna come?" Suga asks, lightly touching my shoulder.

"Uh, sure. Let me change." Almost everyone has visited Hinata except for Tsukishima and I; I have my own reasons, I don't know about him.

I think Suga went three times, and this is Asahi's second, if I remember correctly.

"Daichi, I'm going to Hinata's."

"Alright. Asahi, you going too?"

"Yeah."

I take out my phone and text Hinata again for what feels like the millionth time. Our recent messages makes it look like I'm a clingy ex-boyfriend.

**_Hinata, I'm coming over. Suga and Asahi are coming along._ **

**_I hope your okay._ **

I get a little hopeful when I see the three dots, signifying his typing. Then the sliver of hope gets taken away when they disappear without a follow up text.

I groan and put it back into my pocket.

"He hasn't texted you?" Asahi asks.

"No. He's been avoiding me since that appointment."

"That sucks." Suga says.

"Yeah." Him ignoring me damages my soul.

"Hopefully he'll talk to you when we get to his house."

Suga snaps his fingers, catching our attention. His expression looks like he just remembered something.

"I did some research on Hanahaki, and I forgot to tell you two. Do you wanna know more about it?"

"I've been meaning to do some research on it, but volleyball and Noya have been taking up my time."

I never bothered since I'm not a research guy.

"It's caused by unrequited love, and it can only be cured by surgery or when their feelings are returned. Makes you wonder who he could have feelings for."

My heart began to race. Who could he have a crush on?

I have never heard him talk about girls around me, nevertheless any crushes in general.

But, just imagining him with a guy or a girl just makes my teeth itch. Stupid jealousy.

"Kageyama, we're here. Don't scare his little sister, okay?" Suga says, knocking on the door. I roll my eyes in response.

Natsu opens the door, and beams at us. "Welcome back! Hi Kageyama!"

I bow to her silently.

"Shouyou, get back in bed!" I hear his mom shout from inside.

"Um, is everything okay in there?" Suga asks, trying to take a peek inside through the small sliver.

"Mama is just trying to get Shouyou back in bed again."

"I'm going back, chill! _Hack!_ "

"Hurry, before you get blood on the carpet." Blood?

Hinata's mom rushes to the door and smiles at us; she looks like she hasn't slept in days. Is Hinata that much of a handful, even at home?

"Welcome boys. Come on in."

We walk inside, and I notice a hunched over figure in the hall ahead, which slowly rose up and went into a room on the right.

I look down and notice dark red spots on the brown carpet. Hinata's blood...

"Kageyama, we're going to Hinata's." Suga says, tapping my shoulder. I freeze from his touch and nod silently.

I feel like this is my fault somehow.

I follow Suga and Asahi to Hinata's room, but I stayed next to the door. I think it would hurt me to see Hinata all bloody.

"You aren't coming in?" Asahi asks in a whisper. I nod, and close the door behind him.

I can't face Hinata, not when I'm in this seemingly permanent state of mind. I told him I was coming, but I just can't go inside.

Why would I face him? No one knows who he likes except for himself.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry." I murmur, sliding down onto the floor and curling up in a ball. 

If only my feelings could be reciprocated. If fucking only.

* * *

Hinata retrieved medical attention the next day, and the procedure was successful. He was able to return to his normal life, but he still felt as if something was missing.

Kageyama suffered as a result.

" _Hack!_ "

The raven fell on his knees as blood spewed out of his mouth and into the toilet, melting into the water. He slammed his chest as he tried to get the thing out of his chest to disappear, to end his suffering.

It finally ended when a single sunflower frond delicately floated down onto the blood pool. With a gulp, the first-year stood and flushed the remains of his vomiting down into the sewers.

Hinata storms into the restroom and yells, "Bakayama, hurry up! We're going to be late for the practice game!"

"I'm coming boke." He leaves the stall and wipes his mouth.

"Let's go, before Daichi kicks our butts."

"Yeah yeah." Kageyama followed his ginger crush out of the restroom.

_I love you, Hinata._


End file.
